A Second Chance
by escape-into-myself
Summary: After Matt's death, he is sent to heaven and given a choice. Stay with his deceased loved ones in the after life, or re-enter the world of the living to stop Kira and win Mello's heart. The down side? Mello doesn't believe in ghosts. MattxMello


My heart sped at an unimaginable speed as I swerved around cars and street lights. I take another puff from my cigarette and run a gloved hand through my crimson hair to try and calm my nerves. I take a shaky breath as I see that I was surrounded on all sides by the Japanese Police Force. There is no escape for me. Hopefully Mello is faring better with Takada. My tires squeal to a stop as Mihael, I named the car after the man I respect the most, spins to a stop in front of the armed men. I sit in him for a few seconds praying for Mello; pleading that the God he relies on doesn't snatch him up to follow me. I am aware that I will no live to see tomorrow. It is quite clear that I will be killed here, even though Mello tries to deny it. He kept trying to convince me that I was going to be fine. He said it with such determination that I think he actually started to believe himself.

Two cars then follow up behind me to seal my last escape route.

I take a deep breath and lean my head on my crossed arms that lay on the dashboard. The smoke from my last cigarette swirls up past my face and tickles Mihael's roof. All of the men standing outside raise their guns and aim them at Mihael and me. I try to look calm on the outside, but on the inside I am screaming at any all-powerful being I could think of to save Mello.

I grabbed the rosary he gave me in the pocket of my tan, fur lined vest and stepped out of the car. I sigh and raise both my arms in the air while I paint a confident smile across my face. If Mello sees this, I want him to know that I didn't die a coward.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Since when have the Japanese been allowed to carry such nice guns?" I smirked with both my hands behind my head, pulling the strands nervously. "I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me? What's the point in firing—"

The simultaneous gunshots resounded through my ears and a tear slipped through my forest eyes but was caught by my orange tinted goggles.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I watched the bullets come closer and closer to my body; as I waited for my life to end. I never felt their impact.

For a brief moment everything went black. I saw Mello's face swimming around behind my eyelids. As quickly as the darkness came, it was gone.

I looked down and I could see my body from a third person perspective. I screamed as I saw the blood running down my face and chest. No one heard me. No one saw me. No one even seemed to acknowledge my existence.

Then it hit me. No one knows I'm here because I'm not. I'm not here. My spirit was floating above my mangled corpse as if I was bound to it.

I looked up and tried to lunge at one of Takada's guard but was stopped by the invisible chain tying me to myself. They hit Mihael as well. They hurt him. They will pay, no matter what.

In my frustration distracted me from the fact that I was slowly rising into some type of bright light.

"Am I high? That's what this is. This is just one crazy acid trip, isn't it?" I asked myself as I practically swirled up into an opening in the sky. I floated through the large crack and watched it come to a close behind me. "This must be some grade A shit," I said still denying that this was actually happening.

My feet landed on a cloud-like material but it was as hard as normal carpet flooring. I looked down at my body to see that it was slightly translucent and glowing. 'What the hell is happening?' I get a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that I'm supposed walk forward, so I move one foot in front of the other slowly down the white pathway.

And then it hit me. I'm dead. I'm in heaven and I'm dead.

I continued walking down the pathway until I was face to face with the rather clichéd 'Pearly Gates'. The intricate, towering entrance opened inwards by itself eerily as I tried to grab on of its golden bars. I looked around to see if anyone opened it without my knowledge, but then remembered that in the after life, anything can happen. I walked hesitantly through the opening and to the large temple that seemed to radiate with light.

My large boots made a clacking noise as I stepped up the marble stairs and knocked on the giant, white with gold trim door. It too creaked open eerily but this time I was met with a blinding yellow tinted light. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes before stepping further, even with my tinted goggles on.

"Mail Jeevas," came a booming voice from where the light originated.

Oh my God. Was this God?

"Y-yes?" I stammered as I let my hand fall and look up at my creator.


End file.
